


Worship

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Shepard is a goddess. Kasumi helps her feel like one.
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For Kintober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 19 Prompt: Body Worship

"My, my. So this is what is hiding under all that armor" Kasumi said, as she ogled up the woman under her "A shame you keep all this beef hidden from the world, Shep"

Jane couldn't help but blush as she heard Kasumi's words.

Goto took Shepard's arm and began planting a long series of soft delicate kisses all over it, paying particular attention to the bicep Shepard flexed for her.

Reaching her neck, Kasumi began softly licking the delicate flesh, moving her lips upwards to meet Shepard's lips briefly.

"You're a delicacy, Commander. And I want it all"

Moving downwards, she began touching the Commander's chest, softly kissing and caressing the sea of scars that dotted her body. The marks of battle and suffering that told her story.

Kasumi noticed how Shepard gasped when she came close to her scars.

"It's ok, Shep. It's ok. You're safe"

Kasumi smiled as she planted her head in the Commander's stomach, lapping up the drops of sweat from the woman's abs, feeling the warm building up between her legs the more she felt the woman's toned body.

"Like them ?" Shepard asked, a coy smile in her face.

"Oh, Shep…" Kasumi replied, kissing her belly button as she moved downward "I think I may have a thing for muscles… particularly yours"

Reaching her thighs, Kasumi lifted them up, squeezing and touching the muscled legs as she smiled and began to move towards the center, her eyes piercing into Shepard's as she placed her mouth on her core.

"You're a goddess, Shepard… Let me make you feel like one"

As Shepard trashed above her, the woman flailing and moaning, Kasumi couldn't help but move the hand that wasn't touching Shepard's clit between her legs, touching herself as she saw the abdominal muscles of the Commander rippling above her.

She had seen plenty of artworks in her career, but getting the beefcake that Shepard was into bed was the greatest heist she'd ever pulled.


End file.
